1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cutting of vegetation, and more particularly, it relates to the cutting of vegetation using a flexible, non-metallic cutting line extending from a rotating head into a cutting plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices have been proposed for many years to facilitate the removal of vegetation by mowing, trimming, edging and like operations. In general, these devices have employed a metal blade to effect vegetation removal. Devices of this nature employ prime movers such as electric and gasoline motors. As a result, rotating metal blades can inflict serious and terrible injury upon the user.
In about 1960, there was developed in Europe a trimmer-edger unit employing a flexible polymeric line extending from a rotating head for cutting vegetation. This unit did not work properly because of several defects in structure and operating parameters. In the United States of America, practical vegetation cutting devices using flexible, non-metallic lines carried upon a rotating head were developed. The devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,967, 3,826,068, and 3,859,776. These patented devices have met outstanding success in the worldwide marketplace. One reason for this success is that these American developments are probably the safest electrical or gasoline-powered tools yet invented for vegetation cutting, edging and trimming operations.
The devices shown in these patents employ a flexible cutting line, such as manufactured from Nylon.RTM. polymer. The cutting line is carried upon a spool internally of a rotating head. When desired to replenish the line or to extend an additional length of it, the rotation of the head was stopped and line manually extended from the head by either (1) uncoiling directly from the head; or (2) unlocking an internal spool, pulling the line from the head to the desired length and relocking the spool against rotation in the head. These structures in the patented devices have been found to be convenient, simple and reliable. In many of the smaller devices, especially those powered by electric motors, a simpler system to extend the cutting line from the head was desired. The present invention is a device for cutting vegetation in the nature of the patented devices, wherein a simple but reliable mechanism is employed for extending selectively the cutting line in a certain length from the head. More particularly, this novel device or apparatus is simple to operate and has no complicated mechanisms.
The head of the apparatus is merely pressed against the ground to move an actuating member. This member, by direct mechanical connection, moves an additional length of cutting line from the head into the cutting plane. Then, the cutting line is secured against unintended extension. Lengths of cutting line can be extended from the head whether it is stationary or being rotated with equal facility. Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.